The Helicopter Crash
by izzydaviesxx
Summary: This is just a one-shot of something I saw in the summer trailer. There is a helicopter ccrash and Zoe goes inside it to treat a patient. This won't actually happen in the show but it's just something that's been on my mind for a while now.


"Jeff go just go" Zoe shouted from inside the helicopter as the rubble began to fall.

"Zoe get out of there now" Jeff shouted back before being pulled back by Tamzin and watching the wall collapse onto the helicopter, Zoe still inside.

"Zoe, come on Zoe" Jeff shouted hitting at the rubble.

"Jeff you could be making it worse, let the fire crew do their job and get on to the ED" Tamzin said trying to take his minds off of things. Jeff nodded before going over to the ambulance and getting on to control.

"3006 to control" he said waiting for them respond.

"Control to 3006" he heard back.

"Requesting talk through to Holby ED" Jeff said knowing this was going to be a hard conversation no matter who answered.

"Holby Ed" Tess said from the other side. Great, one of Zoe's best friends.

"Tess, the wall collapsed onto the helicopter and we can't get contact with anyone inside" Jeff said trying not to mention that it was Zoe but knowing that he was going to have to.

"How many people were inside Jeff" she asked back and he could feel the lump in his throat getting bigger.

"Two, one of them is Zoe though" he said and he could tell Tess was shocked as she fell silent.

"Ok I will tell everyone, keep us updated" Tess sad before ending the talk through. Jeff went back over to Tamzin hoping there would be news on Zoe.

Max's POV:

"Can everyone gather around a minute please" Tess said and we all slowly walked over to her. I pushed Cal into the nurse's station on the way considering we had been messing around all day.

"I've just had ambulance control on the phone, the wall has collapsed over the helicopter and Zoe's trapped inside with a patient. We don't know how she is because Jeff and Tamzin can't get through to her. I will keep you all updated on news." Tess said before everyone dispersed back to work. I felt my body freeze, 'Zoe has to be alright' I told myself hoping she was. I walked quickly to my office, where I knew I wouldn't be disturbed, and took out my phone. I scrolled down my contacts to the bottom and hovered over Zoe's name. She always answers her phone, I hope this time isn't any different. It rang 6 times before she answered and I sighed a sigh of relief instantly.

"Max" she croaked as she answered.

"Babe, you alright?" I asked, I hardly ever called Zo babe.

"I'm fine I think, what happened" she asked and I was a slightly confused, how did she not know?

"The wall collapsed onto the helicopter, you do remember right?" I asked worried about her.

"Oh um yeah, you still coming around tonight" she asked and I smiled slightly knowing that she was back to her normal self, or at least putting it on.

"Try and stop me" I said back. I heard her groan slightly on the other side of the phone and I could tell she was in pain.

"Zo, what hurts" I asked and I could tell she didn't want to tell me.

"My stomach, whenever I move" she said and I felt horrible. I hated seeing her like this.

"Zo, it will be fine. Jeff and Tams will get you out of there, I promise" I said to her, trying to convince myself more than her.

"I wish I could see you right now Max" she said and I felt my heart drop. I wish I could give her exactly what she wanted.

"I wish I was with you right now, I love you Zo" I said and shocked myself, did I really just tell Zoe I loved her. We started off as just a bit of fun but now, I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"I love you too Max, more than anything" she said before the line went dead.

"Zo, Zo" I said but got no reply. I punched the wall that was next to me before Tess came in after hearing it.

"Max, what's up" she asked, concern written on her face.

"The lines gone dead" I said and she looked confused.

"What do you mean" she asked and I knew I would have to tell her.

"I rang Zo, but the lines just gone dead" I said and she looked even more confused.

"I didn't know you two were close" she said and I looked towards the floor signalling her to leave it. "How is she" she asked obviously getting the hint.

"She's alive, her stomach hurts every time she moves though" I said and I could feel a lump growing in my throat, I knew I was going to cry.

"Ok, I will let Jeff know and everyone else, good work" she said before leaving. I collapsed down behind the door and cried. I just wanted Zoe back with me.

**3 hours later.**

3 hours had passed and Tamzin had just radioed through saying that they were all on their way back. I smiled when Tess told us all, I would finally be able to see Zoe again. I was stood by reception waiting for them to come through the doors and so were most of the team. I was blaming Connie for all of this because if it wasn't for her, Zoe wouldn't have even gone. I heard the doors open and Jeff, and Tamzin wheeling the patient through and Zoe walking in beside them. She looked at me and I smiled before walking quickly over to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist before kissing her passionately. We pulled away and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Everyone looks pretty shocked" Zoe said to me looking around me at the rest of the staff. I turned around slightly looking at them all. All of their jaws had dropped and I just smirked. A porter and a consultant, who'd have thought it.

"I love you so much Zo" I said smiling at her. She smiled back to me before kissing me again.

"I don't want to lose you Max, I love you more than anything" she said back before kissing me again.


End file.
